Unmarked For Death
by Dan Amsterdam
Summary: The Mane Five find themselves in an alternative universe where they never got their Cute Marks.
1. Chapter 1

STAMPS

Rainbow Dash sold stamps. As was her usual routine, Dash had gone to work at the stamp shop were she sold stamps. Behind the counter she waited for customers to enter and buy stamps. One day an large white alucorn who like like she came out of the 70's entered the stamp store and approached Dash.

"Good afternoon Rainbow Dash," said the alicorn. "My name is Equestria Jones, formerly Princess Equestria of Canterlot." "That's nice." said Dash. "Will you be buying any stamps today?"

"You do not seem to remember me," continued Equestria. "However I remember much about you and your past life. Have you even gotten your Cute Mark yet?"

Dash was annoyed as with all the other times anypony asked about her Cute Mark and/or lack thereof. "It will come when it comes." said Dash.

"Or perhaps it has not developed beacuse its time was denied." said Equestria. "Perhaps even, beacuse it was specifically halted by an evil spell. Dash had no idea how to even reply to that.

"You see, a lot time ago you had five great friends whose powers combined defeated a chaotic spirit named Discor. However, in revenge, Discor returned and cast a spell that would see that neither of you would recieve your Cute Marks, and thus he would be free to wreck havoc as he pleased."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "So, tell the Discor guy to reverse the spell or something."

"That is no longer possible. Amazingly Discor managed to get himself killed in this alternative timeline. Therefore we must find the six elements of Friendship, find his spellbook and reserve the spell. This is the part where you come in. Come with me and we will find the others."

Dash, having no plans for upcoming four-day weekend decided she might as well tag along. "Alright, I'll go. But could you just buy some stamps already. And so Equestria bought some stamps and the adventure began. 


	2. Sweet Leaf

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, events, or products are owned by that of this author.

Rainbow Dash and Equstria Jones set off to find the the Elements and other ponies to help activate them. Lyra walked over to say hi to Dash. Equatria hissed and her and scared her away. "I simply cannot stand the voice of her." explained Equstria. "Now, we will need to find five more friends witch traits strong enough to use the other Elements. For example, a former friend of yours, an honest farmer named Applejack used to live around this area."

"Well there is an honest farmer around here, not named Applejack, but...oh no, please, let's try to find someone els...

"The hell do you want?" That very honest farmer had just shown up. "Oh hello there," said Equstria. "We were just looking for an honest farmer." "Honest?" replied the farmer. "Yeah, ponies say they want honesty, but the minute I tell it like it is, they can't handle it."

"Well gee, you don't think it might have something to do with, say, being a rotten jagoff who constantly insults everyone she meets?" Dash snapped back.

"That will be enough Dash. Now the reason we are here is to find a pony who can activate the Element Of Honesty. Can you help us on this quest?" The farmer thought about it for a moment. "Well I was supposed to deliver this lettuce to the schoolhouse, but if they want it that badly they want it that badly they can come over and get it themselves. Alright, let's go. Name's Sweet Leaf by the way." And thus the three continued on thier journey.

"You'll likely regret this." mumbled Dash. 


	3. You Do Realize That The Consensus

"I have begun to regret bringing Sweet Leaf along," Equestria Jones whispered to Rainbow Dash. Sweet Leaf, overhearing Equstria, scoffed. "Heh, never seems to take you delicate-sensibility types long." Equstria frowned. "That was a horrible thing you did back in the parking lot," said Equstria. "Hey, there were plenty of handicapped spaces available, but noooo, Wheelchair Guy had to take the only non- spot left. Someone had to teach him to think more considerate, like the paramedics who took him him away but left his car here, forcing us to park a block away anyway," grumbled Sweet Leaf.

The three had entered the Ponyville Mental Institution to find an old friend. "Hello, we wish to visit Twilight Sparkle," Equstria said to The Mayor Of Ponyville, now A Receptionist At The Ponyville Mental Institution. ARATPMI was surprised. "Wow, really? Her? No one has visited here in years after all the grave injuries. Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

The group were given Twilight's cell number and sent off to find it. The cell door was wide open for some reason reason, but Twilight Sparkle was in there as promised. "And so it was determined now that was an interesting but your suggestion was must we continue to keep this theory how hard can be to find one jar of..." Twilight muttered endlessly. Upon seeing Equstria Jones Twilight immediately went silent. She remembered when Equestria denied her enrollment in the magic school, resulting in her mental breakdown and killing most of her family in a blinding rage of madress.

"Twilight Spa..." Equstria attempted to speak with Twilight only for her to lunge at Equstria and bite her on the neck. Equstria shook her off and Dash and Sweet Leaf grabbed Twilight and held her back. Twilight burst out in hideously twisted laughter. "Ugh, well if nothing else we can get her to activate the Laughter Element," Equstria said. "Now all of us come along, let's see if we can find some gauze pad around here." And thus the Fellowship Of Friendship grew to a more unstable four. 


	4. ACTIVATED

ACTIVATED

Later that night, the four arrived at a seemingly abandoned rock rang the doorbell to the result of a voice responsing. "You're late, Onst. Is the garage door broken again?" Equstria replied "No, it appears to have been stolen. However, we have come here to discuss with you the Harmony Elements." There was a buzz and the door creeked open. Inside stood a disheveled-looked Pinkie Pie, known mainly in this timeline as Dr. Pie.

"So there are others searching for the fabled Elements. Perhaps we may be able to help each other. Follow me downstairs. Tell Ms. Sparkle to wait in the den." The other three followed Dr. Pie down to the basement, to which they discovered a dingy laboratory reeking of blood and smoke. "Please excuse the mess. What you see here is my improvement of a cave-dwelling pony. She appears to worship rocks, which brought her to snoop around outside and steal my rocks." On the slab laid a pony appearing more machine than pony. Suddenly she awoke, her eyes glowing neon red. "GREETINGS. I AM RARITY MK. 4, PREPARED FOR ASSISTANCE." Sweet Leaf was not impressed. "Waitaminute, aren't you the same unicorn who kept raiding my crops?" she inquired RARITY MK. 4. "AFFIRMATIVE," replied RARITY MK. 4, WHAT WAS ONCE A ROUTINE OF SURVIVAL IS NOW FOR THE PLACATION OF MY MASTER."

"Now, what information do you have of the Harmony Elements thus far?" asked Dr. Pie. "Well, currently we are searching for members that represent the traits of loyalty, kindness, laughter, generousity and honesty. That, and a really magical pony," explained Equatria. "Hmmm, dammit," muttered Dr. Pie. "Clearly we are looking for completely different Harmony Elements here. However, perhaps RARITY MK. 4 can help you with the genorousity part. Besides, her outdoors experience could prove useful for her beta testing." And so they left. 


	5. A Confrontation

A CONFRONTATION

The five ponies continued their path to Canterlot, when they ran across Sweetie Belle and Hazel Frost, her stepsister who was adopted about a year after Rarity had a mental breakdown and disappeared. Rainbow Dash noticed that Sweetie Belle looked sad. "What's the matter, buddy?" she asked. Belle nodded towards her flank. "I finally got my Cute Mark but I have no idea what it means!" Belle broke into tears as the others tried to decipher her bizarre mark. "Hey, would you like to join us in our quest for the Elements?" Twilight Sparkle all of sudden. "Aw dammit, she chewed through the restraints again!" grumbled Sweet Leaf. "No wait, I all better now," explained Twilight. "Princess Equstria has accepted me now, unlike the day of that initation exam. Now my fillyhood dream has been semi-realized and my homicidal tendencies have curved!" "Well that's unfortunate," said Sweet Leaf, "seeing as that could've come in handy right now!", as several militant ponies ambushed and captured the ponies in a net.

The ponies awoke to find themselves in the Canterlot throne room. "Well, well, looks like they're comin' to. Don't feel too bad ladies, yew've been beaten by the best." The voice came from Applejack, who stayed in Fillydelphia and became a militant contractor. "And we will always grow better," said a hooded gray figure upon the throne. "Ahh, the Princess Equestria." Equestria immedately recognized the mysterious figure. "_! What is the meaning of this?" _ sneered. "Oh, just looking to become all-powerful and to take out any who try to oppose me. At this pont I am even more powerful than you, Princess. I have risen above all royal ranks and by next week I should become a deity with mastery upon all the cosmos." _motioned to the left of her throne, as RARITY MK. 4 steped out from behind it. "And finally Dr. Pinkie has built me something worthy of my arsenal." RARITY then shot out laser eye beams and vapored Equstria into nothingness. 


End file.
